A Simple Life So Complex
by Fighting-this-War
Summary: HookDraper romance with a hint of weirdness, kingdom Hospital. r & r please :)


**A Simple Life Is What She Wished For, A Complex One She Got.**

**"Hook!" Chris cried between sobs as pain gripped her once more. The rubbel had landed on her abdomen, pinning her to the floor but no one had come for her, no one had heard her cries or her sobs. She had been on her way to Hook's Kingdom, to drop off something for him but the earthquake had hit and she didnt stand a chance. She could only hope he would find her in time to tell him how much she loved him before she slipped away from the real world for good.**

**Hook walked around the now damaged hospital, the last earthquake had been rough, but not too rough though he couldnt fine Chris and that worried him. The damage on the higher floors wasnt too bad, but if someone was to be below.... then it hit him, chris had been going to his kingdom which ment she was down in the basement, probably the most wrecked area of the hospital. He began to run towards the stairs when Dr James stopped him.**

**"You shouldnt go down there hook." He advised. "Its totally wrecked."  
As the words left the older doctors mouth, Hook's eyes began to sting with tears.**

**"Chris is down there." he bluntly replied and James looked down, a pityful look on his face.**

**"I'm sorry Hook." he mumbled.**

**"She's not dead!!" Hook hissed and Hook turned to him.**

**"Hook, lets not cheat ourselves here." James answered.**

**"I know she's not dead! And i wont even begin to think that until i find her!" Hook growled, angry at the delay before pushing past Dr James and taking a few steps down the wooden stairs, grabbing the handrail as he did so.**

**"I cant let you go down there Hook." Dr Jesse James told him and Hook looked up at him.**

**"I have to find her!!!" Hook yelled as he began to run faster and faster down the stairs. He reached the basement and began to call her name, louder and louder with every shout.**

**"Chris??" he almost screamed but still no reply.**

**As she lay in agony, she heard her name being called by a man; hook, and she let out a sob of relief as he came running towards her.**

**"Chris." he breathed, resting a hand on her forehead, noting her blonde hair was littered with spots of blood, causing him to fear the worst.**

**"I'm gonna die." she choked and he shook his head.**

**"No you're not." he breathed and she shuddered.**

**"I dont wanna die." she cried and he swallowed hard.**

**"I wont let you." he told her, stroking her hair slightly, trying to work on keeping her pressure up.**

**Chris looked around, confusion flooding her face.**

**"Hook?" She asked and he looked at her, the same look mirrored on his face. "What the hell just happened?" **

**"I dont know." he simply breathed as Carrie came up toward them.**

**"Morning Dr Hook, Dr Draper." she greeted warmly.**

**"Morning?" Hook questioned.**

**"Yeh, its 9:30." Carrie informed them and Chris frowned.**

**"The earthquake hasnt happened yet?" She asked carrie who looked side ways at her.**

**"What earthquake?" Carrie shook her head before smiling and walking away.**

**"So it hasnt happened." Chris spoke to herself more than to hook.**

**"Which means we can prevent anyone from getting hurt." he answered, looking at her before feeling a rush of happiness.**

**"well lets get to work." she announced happily before turning away from him and began to walk away.**

**"I love you." he told her rather unexpectedly and she stopped in her tracks, but remained with her back to him, closing her eyes with excitement. "Well i just thought i'd tell you."**

**He was disappointed she had not said it back and frowned as he too walked away. She had lost her oppurtune moment once again and she mentally kicked herself for it. She sighed as she walked to the reception desk and lent against it, getting her pager out of her lab coat pocket.**

**As Hook drove down into his Kingdom, he heard his pager begin to bleep and groaned as he stopped the cart and picked it up. When he read the message a smile spread across his face.**

_**I love you too, Chris. **_

**It read and he bit his lip to stop the cry of excitement erupting from his throat. He drove back towards the ER and took the lift up to the right floor before stepping out and scanning the area for her. When he spotted her, he made his way over to her, reaching out to her when he was a foot away, startling her slightly but she grinned when he pulled her into an embrace.  
"I love you, i love you, i love you." he whispered in her ear and she smiled against him.**

**"And I love you too." she answered, laughing as they began to sway around the reception area, her body pressed firmly against his. When he spied Stegman coming from the other direction and stopped moving, causing Chris to lift her head up to see what was wrong and she saw it; the anger and envy that was cast in stegman's eyes whenever he looked at Hook.**

**"I'll get you one day hook." Stegman mumbled to himself.**

**"Sorry what was that? I didnt quite hear you!" Hook spoke.**

**"Doesnt matter." Stegman answered rather sheepishly and was about to walk through the door when Hook's call stopped him.**

**"Cos you know, if you got something to say, say to my face!" hook snarled, causing Stegman to come back into the building and racing towards Hook.**

**"You wanna know what i gotta say?" Stegman hissed and Chris broke away from hook before standing by his side, looking at the older doctor before them.**

**Hook raised an eyebrow before looking at a worried chris who gulped hard and shifted her look from stegman to hook and back to stegman, waiting for him to say something to her man. But Stegman didnt say anything, instead he attempted to walk away, causing everyone to laugh but he came back, charging at hook, throwing his fist hard against the younger doctor, connecting his hand with Hook's face, throwing him to the floor. Chris screamed. Stegman laughed. Brenda smiled. Otto sighed. As stegman left the building, Chris dropped to her knees and began to aid hook who was now sitting up, holding a hand to his face. **

**"Big bastard." he grumbled as Chris helped him to his feet and led him to one of the treatment rooms. She ordered him to sit down on the bed while she made up an antibacterial cleansing solution, dipping a cotton ball in it and placing it on his face, making him wince when it touched his skin.**

**"sorry." she mumbled as she began to clean his bloody nose and the cut on his cheek. "I'm ok chris." he insisted but she didnt listen.**

**"Did you hit your head?" she asked, ignoring his pleas to let him go, insisting she had to clean him up first.**

**"dont think so." he answered, wincing as the soloution stung the open wound on his cheek. "I'm fine chris, i can go."**

**"No you cant, i havent cleaned you up yet." she informed him and he sighed. "Look, go if you want, i'm just trying to do whats best for you, so either shut up and stop whinging or go!"**

**He stared at her in disbelief as she stood to one side allowing him access to the door but he didnt move.**

**"No i didnt think so!" she snapped and he looked up at her sheepishly. She moved across the room to get a clean cotton ball and he finally spoke.**

**"You're dead sexy when you get angry." he mumbled and she smiled with her back to him.**

**"Dont start!" she mumbled as she squeezed the ball slightly, shaking it until no drops came off of it.**

**"its true." he shrugged. "And i was always told to tell the truth." **

**"What in the world am i gonna do with you?" she shook her head.**

**"I can think of a few things." he grinned, pulling her towards him, causing her to drop the cotton ball on the floor and she pressed her lips against his as she lay on top of him on the bed. She hastily pulled off her lab coat and threw it to the floor, her lips not leaving his and she began to unbutton his shirt. He made a swift movement and before she knew what he was doing, he was looking down on her, his arms pressed firmly between the gurney and her back. He pulled out his arms from underneath her and let one fall to her side, the other hand caressed her face as he began to kiss her. He slipped his other hand onto her leg, sliding it toward her thigh, pushing the black skirt she had on, upwards as she began to unbuckle his belt. **


End file.
